


[Handmade, BJD Cosplay] Подарок для Малфоя || Gift for Malfoy

by Sovenok, WTF GBActors 2021 (WTF_GBActors)



Series: Челлендж команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BJD Cosplay, Beadweaving, Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovenok/pseuds/Sovenok, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GBActors/pseuds/WTF%20GBActors%202021
Summary: Кто-то прислал Драко Малфою нечто, очень похожее на змею - символ Слизерина.Someone sent something like snake to Draco Malfoy.Кукла: Celtis от Spiritdoll.Браслет: бисер в технике вязания крючком.
Series: Челлендж команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175786
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Челлендж команды Бритактеров WTF-2021





	[Handmade, BJD Cosplay] Подарок для Малфоя || Gift for Malfoy

  
  
  



End file.
